


100%

by deaddirk



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddirk/pseuds/deaddirk
Summary: Izuru didn't expect to find someone who understood him.Yasuke didn't expect to be in charge of a kid.Junko laughed at everyone who tried to look down on her.Hajime really tries to not resent his brother.And Nagito, he just wants to end his father's silly dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly AU I thought was interesting enought. Might continue it.
> 
> [Minor edit]: My Tumblr is its-a-me-mary

“Psychic powers don't make you more special than anyone else, being nice is what matters the most, kid,” is what Izuru Hinata had heard for the first time when he was 6 years old and questioning if his powers were really something that made him dangerous or bad. He had just stared at the man in front of him for some seconds, the man, Yasuke Matsuda, without knowing so had given Izuru a new view of his powers. “Can I come and visit you again?” he asked slowly, Matsuda stared back at him now, and Izuru felt like he was being analyzed, Matsuda removed his eyes from him and turned his attention back to his manga. “Come by tomorrow at the same time, be punctual,” was all he said in a flat tone, seemingly disinterested. Izuru nodded with a tiny smile someone could have easily missed. As he walked out of the office, he missed the low “this is going to be a pain” that Matsuda murmured under his breath while closing the manga he was holding and pinching the bridge of his nose.

It has been some years since that, Izuru, now nicknamed Kamukura by his ‘mentor’ Yasuke Matsuda, is 15 years old and easily blending into the crowds as usual. He doesn't use his powers often either, if anything he prefers to avoid using them as much as he can. Psychic powers don't grant popularity either, deeply inside this bothers Izuru but he never really bothers to voice it. His mentor would have said something along the lines of “Friends can be a pain in the ass,” he really did not have a good source to ask either. His twin brother Hajime had a natural charm to attract people so he didn't really know if Hajime would have a straight answer for that. He was proud of his brother in that aspect, Hajime was smart, athletic, and popular, all of those things were the things Izuru lacked, he could admit he felt rather envious of him too. But as he stared at the sign on his mentor’s office, he felt a little less lonely. 

 

\----

 

Hajime Hinata wasn't really someone who would consider himself special or extraordinary, he thought he was someone plain and normal. His parents had always told him praises for his achievements and throughout the years he started to loathe them, but despite it all, he still felt the need to keep being the best at school. Sometimes whenever a girl confessed to him he would indulge her and go out on one date with her, he made sure to show his disinterest during the whole date while keeping his gentleman nature. The girl would still go after him while others felt envious of the girl, he would have liked if the girl started to loathe him instead.

He wasn't the type of person who wanted to stand out much, people probably thought of him as someone who was humble. Hajime could probably be said to be emotionally supportive when it came to Izuru, he always made sure to assure the other he would be there for him in case he needed him, they didn't know the truth that laid behind his makeshift nice mask. At night though, he would try to bend spoons, levitate them, move them, anything that showed he also shared the same powers as his brother, he loathed the words that came out of Izuru's mouth when they were children, “I am sure you will get powers some day, you are my twin brother after all,” he would be lying if he said it didn't piss him off that his powers had yet to manifest, or that his brother always seemed to hate his own. If only he knew how angry it made Hajime to see him waste his potential, and talk of it as if it was a curse rather than a blessing. Izuru didn't know he set a standard for Hajime's world, he had no idea and it was infuriating. 

 

\---

 

A girl twirled around her blonde hair, her gaze felt heavy onto the students from Salt Middle School who had dwelled into her territory, of course, they didn't know this, not yet at least. They kept staring at her and complimenting as if that would score them a date, she wanted to laugh, didn't they know she standed on top of them? The world was an ant farm for her, low scum was only there to kiss her feet and do her binding. She was the main protagonist after all! After some seconds she got bored of pretending to be interested and what they were saying, so she cleared her throat and clapped her hands while grinning. “Okay boys! This has been very fun buuut, I must ask you all to leave now,” the students didn't seem to understand and laughed at her, oh now they were in for it, one stepped up, he seemed full of himself, she was going to enjoy wrecking his pride. “Come on, darling, wouldn't you prefer to leave with me?” she stared before laughing, the guy seemed pissed and grabbed her hand forcefully, she stopped laughing and glared at him, “You would do better if ya let go, you know? I don't wanna make a mess today!” the guy snickered, not planning to let her go. Ah, he was challenging her? What an airhead.

“Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya though,” the guy was confused when she suddenly flipped him, the others seemed pissed off she even did that in the first place. She could give less of a shit though, so she standed her ground and crossed her hands on her chest, “So? Anyone else wanna try to ‘ask me out’?” they seemed wary of her, maybe she underestimated them… until one of them asked what the reward was. “Huh? Nothing really. I just want you gone from here, this is my territory, you know?” that got to them as they rushed towards her, screaming bloody murder, she felt her powers on the tip of her fingers as she effortlessly sent them all flying up one by one. Geez her jacket got some blood on it… Ah she was done already, how boring, they all piled up on themselves as they stared at her, one pointed a finger and asked who the hell she was. She grinned and held up a peace sign.

“Junko Enoshima! Shadow leader of Black Vinegar Middle School, nice to meet ya.”

\---

 

He stared tiredly at the board in front of him and at his ‘father’ (they weren't really related), he wanted to say ‘that sounds stupid’ and maybe laugh at the old man's face, but he held his tongue as his father finished his presentation. “Do you see the magnificence of the plan? Soon the world will bow down to us, espers, just like it was meant to be, Nagito,” he nodded along, it was tiring to pretend he was okay with all of this, his plan was lacking a lot, the only good thing out of this is that he can go visit his mother later. Not like the old man would know, anyways. After it was over he excused himself not until his father caught his attention again, “You will be leaving in an hour, be prepared by then,” he clenched his fists but managed out an okay. How annoying.


End file.
